


Turbulence

by AilC94



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Headcanon, httyd3, just for funzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilC94/pseuds/AilC94
Summary: Just a silly little headcanon I came up with on my discord server. Enjoy!Edit: typos.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Death of the author applies to Dean's idea that the bois never saw each other again. Nah fam I reject that so hard.

  
Hiccup and Toothless meet once a year now. On one of these visits, the pair look out over New Berk after an afternoon of flying. It's been fifteen years since the dragons left for the Hidden World . The Night Lights and young Haddocks fly around the crags, looking remarkably like the duo did so long ago. Hiccup strokes his beard, deep in thought. Toothless, now twice as large as he was when they reunited, coos at his best friend. Hiccup smiles, "just thinking, bud." The dragon butts Hiccup, egging him to talk. Playfully shoving Toothless' snout, Hiccup gestured to the twilight sky. "If you guys can't ever fully come back, I'd like to think that humans make giant metal dragons to fly." Toothless chortled, as the chief went red behind the ears. Laughing in return, Hiccup held Toothless' head in his hands, tugging playfully on his jaw. "I'm serious, bud, you know how I made your tail fins? Imagine if we could make a machine that could take us to the edge of the world, and no dragon would ever be in danger again!" Toothless warbled, tilting his head and smiling. He gazed fondly at his pal, as he started waving his arms in excitement as he described his vision. The sun set behind the rocks as Hiccup nattered on, lying with his head on Toothless' leathery flank. "I wouldn't even mind if someone else took credit for this! As long as you're safe, I couldn't care less." The pair looked up at the royal blue sky flecked with scales of orange and folding into ink, decorated with glittering stars. Toothless rooo'd softly, and he felt Hiccup smile. "Ok, bud. Let's go." Standing up and stretching, he climbed on the Night Fury's back. "You ready?" Hiccup gently touched his friend's neck. Toothless looked over his shoulder and shook his head with a happy snort. Together, the two kings took off, their cheers blending with the wind and the marble sky.  
**  
Years passed. Toothless stopped growing after 60, Hiccup went grey and became grandfather three times over. The visits kept going even after Hiccups death. Toothless stayed curled up on the deck next to the body until the ship sank below the sea. Light Fury snatched her mate's distraught form from the remaining driftwood and flew him back to New Berk. Zephyr, who inherited both her father's title and way with his hands, promised to maintain the tail. Toothless laid looking out over the bluff for a week.  
One knows how a dragon lives for hundreds of years. Toothless sat one morning on the rocks outside the Hidden World, when he heard a growing rumble. He looked up to see a giant metal dragon flying above him. Roaring in delight, he took flight, gliding at a safe distance underneath the machine. Hiding snugly under its shadow, Toothless fired a small blast, shaking the contraption slightly. He did this a few more times before zooming back home to gush to his mate.  
For hundreds of years, the dragons took advantage of the miles of unincorporated air space over the entrances of the Hidden World, flying for miles undetected until they spotted land. When the airplanes showed up, they took note from their alpha. They flew under their bellies and playfully shook the planes with their fire. They were never detected. Pilots figured it was the same phenomenon that affects all airborne creatures. Turbulence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed by nonsense, haha.


End file.
